Isaacelwwe/Doll Profiles/2016
Anchor Merman * Parent: '''Mermaids * '''Roommate: Grassy Fieldhopper * Secret Heart's Desire: '''To swim in the deepest depths of the ocean, finding my purpose. * '''My "Magic" Touch: I swim at top speeds, splashing the rest out of competition. * Storybook Romance Status: There's a certain mermaid in my field of vision. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: My tail appears with one drop of water. Quite a fairy fail! * Favorite Subject: '''Swim Class in Grimmnastics, of course! I'm head of the Swim Team for a reason. * '''Least Favorite Subject: '''Storytelling 101. I am horrible with telling stories, so I just tell the absolute truth about a fairytale's abilities. * '''Best Friends Forever After: Grassy Fieldhopper and Wyatt White Chance Charming * Parent: '''Lord Charming * '''Parent's Story: '''Every fairytale where a Princess needs to be rescued. * '''Powerful Qualities: Cheerful, Encouraging, Independent * Roommate: Goldie Goose * Secret Heart's Desire: '''I don't want to be everybody's idea of a perfect princess, I want to show some flaw. * '''My "Magic" Touch: When I giggle just a bit, boys tend to swoop in like birds. * Storybook Romance Status: Tristan King is a nice prince who can certainly swoon me off me dainty feet. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: My cousins tell me I act differently from the normality of our family. They are as different as I am, honestly. * Favorite Subject: '''Science & Sorcery. Mixing wit and charm with a dash of uniqueness creates a fortitude of difference. * '''Least Favorite Subject: '''Princessology. I may be a princess but I am of no need of lecturing of how bad I am. * '''Best Friends Forever After: Allura Enchanting and Regina Rougequeen. They're are both elegant in each way. Goldie Goose * Parent: '''Golden Goose * '''Parent's Story: '''Jack and the Beanstalk * '''Powerful Qualities: Honest, Friendly, Genuine * Roommate: Chance Charming * Secret Heart's Desire: '''Not to just stand by and be some-giant's trophy but to be have my own decisions made true. * '''My "Magic" Touch: The eggs I lay have a certain "golden" quality about them. They even have little surprises in them. I can also transform in to a goose and back. * Storybook Romance Status: The certain one needs to to have a giant heart that accepts any and everyone. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: When I get hexcited, embarrassed or giddy, I lay eggs on unexpectedly. * Favorite Subject: '''Royal Student Council. I finally get to uphold on decisions made with others. * '''Least Favorite Subject: '''Fashion Design. I crack under pressure with the sewing and stitching. * '''Best Friends Forever After: Hunfrid Smalls and Jillian Beanstalk. These two wear flower crowns to show how peaceful they really are. Grassy Fieldhopper * Parent: 'The Grasshopper * '''Parent's Story: '''The Ant and the Grasshopper * '''Roommate:'Anchor Merman * 'Secret Heart's Desire: '??? * '''My "Magic" Touch: Transforming into a grasshopper to get out of bad situations is great for me! * Storybook Romance Status:??? * "Oh Curses!" Moment: I can't hop around if I have an empty stomach * Favorite Subject: '''Muse-ic. Playing the violin is a soothing and relaxing way to chill. * '''Least Favorite Subject: '''Track & Shield in Grimmnastics. Running takes way too energy to do! * '''Best Friends Forever After: Anchor Merman and Auspicious Midas Hunfrid Smalls * Parent: The Giants * Parent's Story: '''Jack and the Beanstalk * '''Roommate: Chase Hood * Secret Heart's Desire: '''Saving the ones I care for instead of putting fear into the hearts of others. * '''My "Magic" Touch: Growing and shrinking in size gives me an advantage. Need something from the top shelf? I'm your guy. * Storybook Romance Status: Many cross my mind but my giant hearts goes towards loving people. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: I am a clumsy person who trips over everything, especially in my giant state. * Favorite Subject: '''Storytelling 101. As much time as I spend with my head in the clouds, I hear many stories from little birdies. * '''Least Favorite Subject: '''Dragon Slaying. When you are my size, you find out that they just want to be cuddled. * '''Best Friends Forever After: Of course, Jillian Beanstalk who has always been there, and also Goldie Goose, who seems to be just egg-cited as me. Stellar Goodwitch * Parent: Good Witch of the North * Parent's Story: '''The Wonderful Wizard of Oz * '''Secret Heart's Desire: '''To see fairytales happy at any cost, no matter what the occasion calls for. * '''My "Magic" Touch: Granting wishes the ones with the best heart, brain, courage and will. * Storybook Romance Status: I am too busy helping the citizens of this storybook world to test my relations. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes I think a house or something even heavier will fall down on me. * Favorite Subject: '??? * '''Least Favorite Subject: '??? * '''Best Friends Forever After: Pretty much everyone from Oz, especially Cordelle Lion and Ozzy Wizard. Category:Subpages